Annoyance
by Mable
Summary: Amy is being drove to insanity over the little things Beat does. She goes to confront him only to be met with a horrible realization. One-shot.


**Mable: I was playing sonic and SEGA all-stars racing with my cousin last night and thought of this off the top of my head. I don't own Sonic or the SEGA all-stars. Enjoy!**

_**Annoyance**_

The 'all star' races. A racing tournament in which different creatures from various planets got together to race. From Aiai to Zobio, there was a larger variety that only seemed to expand. Amy should have been having the time of her life with all the new things and being with Sonic. However, she had something that ate her up, someone she just couldn't stand. Apparently his name was Beat and he always was on those stupid skates wearing the obnoxious headphones. Every time Amy raced she would ALWAYS be beat by the red head. If she was in fourth, he'd be in third. If she was in second, he'd be in first.

Beat would appear out of nowhere and pass with ease no matter what. Even when Amy had a power up and was using her Piko Piko hammer he'd still slide by without a scratch on him. Then he'd do that stupid dance thing like some sort taunting ritual that the pink hedgehog couldn't even watch without practically screaming. Amy couldn't stand him, she would spend hours writing about how much he annoyed her into her diary, fantasize about gaining victory over him and winning Sonic's love, and glare at him. A few others noticed her dislike towards Beat, these few being Tails, Sonic, and Zobiko who had became close to Amy since they met.

In fact, the blonde zombie could practically recite every single insult and thing that Amy said about Beat. At one point Zobiko was asked a simple question, "He's driving me insane. What should I do?" The blonde was stretched across the hotel's bed and was twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "It's like something you're scared of. Face your fear and confront him." There was a slightly different reason Zobiko wanted Amy to confront Beat. She hoped that it Amy used up her frustration on him that she could get over him and they'd have something new to talk about.

The pink hedgehog jumped up, "You know what? You're right!" then stormed out of the room, went downstairs to the lobby, and then exited the front door to the hotel. Amy had a feeling that he'd be at that small path around back, probably grinding on the rails with those stupid skates. The dark night was actually decent in temperature and quite warm for being September. The stars far above shined with a glow that reminded her of the grassy hill behind her house where she would go stargazing. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Amy was slightly homesick.

Thoughts were interrupted as Amy heard the noise of Beat grinding on rails and groaned, "Well here it goes." She ran up, "hey you!" The red head was still skating around and didn't hear her over the music. With a burst of speed caused by aggregation the pink hedgehog ran in front of the skater's path. Beat was a little thrown off but managed to dodge around her and instead almost fell onto one of the benches. He turned off his headphones and turned towards her, "What was that for?" Amy growled, "Sit down!" she screamed as she pointed at the bench behind him. He slowly complied, not wanting to upset the steaming girl anymore.

A finger was pointed at the red head, "You! You've totally made my life horrible! I have to deal with you every five minutes! Passing me in races! Mocking me! Keeping me from thinking about Sonic!" Amy approached slowly until she was only a foot away, "You are driving me CRAZY!" Beat opened his mouth to say something. Amy suddenly lunged forward and pressed her lips to his, her hand grabbing onto his cheeks and pulling him closer. This lasted for a few seconds before realization set in. Amy jumped back in alarm and gasped, her hands both covering her mouth as she stumbled backwards. Beat was staring, his mouth slightly agape and his cheeks dusted with a light pinkish color.

Amy ran as fast as she could back into the hotel and up the stairs to her room, passing a confused Zobiko who asked if she was okay and wasn't answered. The hedgehog stumbled into her room and quickly shut the door before locking it and leaning against it. She slid down the door and ended up sitting on the plush carpeted floor. Her head dropped down and was cupped by her gloved hands and felt her face grow hotter. Amy couldn't understand how it suddenly happened, she had been yelling and out of nowhere she kissed him.

Ten seconds, it had been a ten second kiss, that was long enough to realize what was happening and stop. Amy knew half way through that she was doing it but she couldn't stop herself. All she wanted to do was stop this constant dislike of Beat by confronting it, now look what happened; Amy was sitting on the floor traumatized. Slowly she started to think over what drove her to confront him. They way he always passed her, the way he did that annoying dance thing, the way he only skated, she wrote countless pages in her diar-

Oh no.

Amy whimpered and covered her ears as if to block out the thoughts. It made horrible sense now. Beat always being on her mind, the confusion, and the sudden lack of attention to Sonic. She bit her lip until the point of it tasting a little coopery instead of the taste of Beat's lips on hers. It couldn't be true. To prove it she looked through the diary, through every entry since they started racing and watched as Sonic mentioning decreased and Beat's increased. By now Zobiko was knocking on the door concerned, she wasn't receiving an answer. Amy couldn't believe the horrible truth.

Amy had fallen in love with Beat.

* * *

**Mable: So should I leave it here and let everyone use their imagination or should it be a two-shot? If I get any reviews I'll decide, so tell me what you'd like. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
